1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a TV signal processor and more particularly, to such a TV signal processor, which comprises a MINI-PCI interface for transmitting a signal to a host, and a plurality of reserved pins arranged in a manner to meet a specification for inputting/outputting various audio/video signals to provide more convenience to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the creation of TV, plasma and LCD TVs have been intensively used to substitute for early CRT type monochrome TVs and CRT type color TVs. The modem advanced TVs provide high definition, high contrast ratio and colorful output. TV channels have been increased from few channels to more than one hundred channels. Following the step of time, TV signal transmission has also been digitalized.
The display of a TV signal, either an analog TV signal or digital TV signal, is done by means of a particular play mode. A TV monitor is connected to a video transceiver through a signal line for playing audio and video signals. A computer monitor must be connected to a computer for display of computer internal data. Following the stream of time, the nature of a computer monitor has been greatly changed. A computer can be connected to the Internet to receive remote signals. By means of a webcam, a computer can receive real-time video signal. In consequence, modern computer monitors can be used for different purposes. Nowadays, a computer monitor can be used with a computer for playing TV programs. However, a computer and a TV belong to different categories and use different A/V signal receiving, transmitting and playing programs. For watching TV programs on a computer, a set-top box or TV card must be used to convert TV audio/video signal into computer readable signals. The general set-top box or TV card receive only the cable or wireless analog or digital TV signals, namely, the cable analog TV signal, the wireless analog TV signal, the cable digital TV signal and the wireless digital TV signal. In other words, different types of TV signals cannot be received simultaneously. Generally, the TV card is installed inside the computer for saving space, and the TV cards are usually connected to the computer through the MINI-PCI (MINI-peripheral component interconnect) interface. Therefore, different TV cards are required for simultaneously watching analog or digital TV programs.
Furthermore, the host has a limited number of slots, and the slots are mostly used for connecting display card, sound effect card, Internet card or other types of interface cards. Accordingly, it is impossible to include additional slots for connecting a plurality of TV cards with various specifications. Besides, the notebook computer has very limited space to include any additional slots, and it is impractical to have a plurality of MINI-PCI interface cards installed within.
Therefore, how to overcome the defect of the conventional art is an important issue for the manufacturer in the field.